


A Map's Tale　地圖誌述

by kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, M/M, Marauder's Map POV, Marauders' Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>劫盜地圖訴說著它的思維。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Map's Tale　地圖誌述

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Map's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124500) by Professor Cricket. 



> [授權]Hello,  
>   
> That would be lovely! I am happy to give you permission to translate it. I hope that other people like it! I’m honored that you want to translate my fic, and I hope you will let me know if it gets a good reception!  
> Love,  
> Cricket  
>   
>   
> 附註：抱歉由於譯者功力低弱，無法將下文完美翻譯，還請大家看一眼原文囉！：P  
>  **劫盜地圖通關密語**  
>  原文：I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.  
> 中譯：我在此鄭重發誓，我絕對不懷好意。  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[地圖誌述](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/22320222943546836848.html)

  
  
  
我不記得誕生的過程。沒有重大揭露，嗯？從我所被賦予與理解的，大多數沒有。我確切記得的第一件事是某種癢癢的感覺，那是當更多的墨水跟句子被加諸和施咒到我身上的時候。可是慢慢地，慢慢地，當咒語層層堆疊起來，我開始變得……擁有意識。  
  
我無法走路或是奔跑，但我能極速顫動，特別像是有人想危害我的話。在全盛時期我可是曾經顫動達二十英尺呢，有需要的話。  
  
我無法看見，確切地說，不是以其他人能夠理解的方式。對我來講，觀看像是種從裡到外的觀視自我。我能檢視然後看看發生了什麼事，人們在哪裡，甚至他們在說些什麼，無論我是否有被正式展開。  
  
我也無法說話。但我正在想辦法。  
  
可是我能聽見，而我記得最初的傾聽是格格地笑聲。那挺可愛的，可愛又舒適，對吧？但是那『哦，有人在格格笑呢』的瞎想轉變成徹底意外，而且棒透了的 **我是什麼** 的認知。我就是我！我存在著！我興奮不已！我聽得見！然後……在我附近的某個人正在格格笑著。  
  
某人是誰？我做了一件我從未做過的事，還有思考。  
  
我望了望，然後我看見最接近我的名字：雷木思．路平。雷木思．路平正後方是另一個名字，天狼星．布萊克。  
  
那就是我另一次的吃驚──我有身體！更多的是，我正被 **握著** ！有點叫人驚喜的是，就在那時候，我記得我顫動了一下試圖逃脫。  
  
「住手啦，獸足！我差點把地圖弄掉了。」  
  
「是嗎？我只有輕咬你的肩膀，月影。沒對地圖做什麼啊。」  
  
獸足？月影？我自我檢視了兩次，那些名字不在我身上任何一個地方。可是咧，我才新生，充滿冒險精神，還有剛剛覺醒。而這些事情就夠使人膽大妄為起來了。所以我秀出文字： _月影是雷木思．路平？_  
  
我聽見了一道抽氣聲。  
  
「獸足，地圖可以思考！」  
  
「別笨了。那是地圖耶。」  
  
「不，快看！」  
  
我再秀了一次： _獸足是天狼星．布萊克？_  
  
「見鬼了，」天狼星．布萊克說「它 **可以** 思考！」  
  
「是的，我是雷木思．路平，」握著我的男孩說著，「然後我的暱稱是月影。如果你想的話，你可以那麼叫我。或者就雷木思也可以。」我不確定該怎麼做。他望著我，然後等著。  
  
「地圖什麼也沒有說，」他說。他聽起來非常地失望。  
  
「也許你得問他一些東西，」天狼星．布萊克說。「地圖，」他對我說道，「你會叫這個什麼？雷木思？」  
  
_月影_ ，我秀著。  
  
月影驚嘆地望著我。「你是有史以來最棒的地圖了，」他說，而說實在的，我從未見過任何東西證明他錯了。他輕輕拍著我的邊緣──相當溫柔，感覺很好，而且沒有毀掉我的墨水的威脅──所以我在他手上稍稍顫動了下。  
  
「哦唔，呵囉，地圖，」天狼星．布萊克說。「我希望你能叫我獸足，如果你不介意的話。」  
  
_我一點也不介意，你這愛流口水的大笨蛋。_  
  
「它叫我 **什麼** ？」獸足大聲嚷嚷，而月影則開始狂笑。  
  
「我們只給他裝載了侮辱，獸足！我確定那只是他表示友善的方式」  
  
然後就在那裡，朋友們，告訴你們任何你需要了解月影的事情。一但他發現我能自行思考，他就從未再叫過我『它』。他總是對我很好，撫摸著我的邊緣，加入新的線條和咒語，有時候甚至會說笑話給我聽。他總是把我當成一個人來稱呼。他也是團體裡最棒的領導者，所以我很樂於給他其他人不會注意到的小小暗示和警告。那超刺激的，特別是在月影向我解釋我是不法之物以後。我耶！一個不法之物！非法的，危險的。一個 **叛逆份子** 。  
  
「我們得對你很小心，地圖，」月影對我說道，「如果他們發現你究竟是什麼的話，會把你燒掉的。」  
  
_別擔心，你這豆花臉娘娘腔_ ，我秀給他看， _他們絕不會發現的。_  
  
我們的小團體裡還有其他兩個成員，但你知道的，對吧？詹姆．波特和彼得．佩迪魯，鹿角和蟲尾。當獸足和月影展示我能夠自行思考給他們看時，他們讚嘆不已。嗯，鹿角是啦。不清楚蟲尾怎麼樣，真的──他從來沒有操作很久。  
  
哦，但我們共渡了一段美好時光！沒有事情像是午夜時分在一座古老城堡裡東奔西跑，到某些你不該去的地方，除非是白天的時候在古老城堡裡四處亂跑，去某些你不該去的地方。他們惹上了為數不少的麻煩，我知道，但我也幫他們逃過了不少的麻煩。直到……  
  
直到我被抓到的那天。  
  
是那個沒感情的掃興阿各．飛七。月影沒有負責操作──他在圖書館裡──而且如果他在的話，我們才不會被抓到。但我們被抓到了，而獸足至少還夠理智到在飛七得到我以前把我關上，不然我肯定會被拿去升火用。飛七沒辦法看透我──我不清楚你知不知道，但他是個爆竹。他完全無法使用魔法，所以他甚至不能觸發我侮辱他。所以對他而言，我只是張空白的破舊羊皮紙，沒有特別之處。說實在的，他把我從獸足和鹿角身邊奪走只是因為他 **能夠** 這麼做。  
  
他帶我到他的辦公室，然後把我塞進一個文件櫃的抽屜裡。接連幾天，我看著月影、蟲尾、獸足和鹿角對辦公室發動了好幾次攻擊。有一次，鹿角甚至闖了進來，但這地方堆滿了東西──而他只有幾秒鐘的時間，幾乎沒有足夠的時間來找。  
  
我能 **看見** 談話的內容，就像我說過的。如果我夠專注，或者某個操作我的人問我某人在說些什麼的話。我總是習慣盯著月影看，冀望著他能對我說些關於另一個救援計劃的事。終於，有一天，我看見他說話了。  
  
「我們要面對現實。我們永遠不可能奪回地圖的。」  
  
「我們可以再做另一張地圖，月影，」獸足說。  
  
「不，我們沒辦法，」我忠心的朋友月影說道。「不會再有另一張地圖會有他的性格和他的特殊能力了。」  
  
「我們會想出辦法的，」獸足說道，「我們會把它拿回來的。」  
  
但他們從未辦到過。  
  
於是我適應起在文件櫃抽屜裡的生活。一陣子之後，我知道了我身處的抽屜前的標籤寫著 **沒收充公與極端危險** 。我對於那還頗自豪的，直到耐特解釋說那是飛七捉弄人的點子。  
  
「他只將他認為無害的東西放在這裡，」耐特說，「所以如果小孩子被獨自留在他的辦公室裡的話，他們得到的是不會製造混亂的東西。像是煙火和黑魔法在另一個櫃子，一個標著 **對任何人都天殺的無效** 的抽屜。」  
  
耐特──我該解釋一下關於耐特的事情。他花了點時間才和我熟絡起來；畢竟，我毫無理由地被扔在他的上方，而我又很熱衷於援救──呃，我並不是個好鄰居。我討厭承認，但我忽視了他好一段時間。  
  
一旦當我認清我的朋友們不會再來找我的現實，我決定讓自己過得自在一些。我盡我所能地四處顫動──不怎麼容易，抽屜裡面還挺擁擠的───而當我顫動時，耐特總算頭一次對我開口說話。很顯然地我的一個角角戳到他的標籤好一陣子了，而他對此感到十分地困擾。但是在我們結束所有的道歉，還有將所有東西擺整齊後，耐特變成你想過最棒的夥伴。  
  
耐特是副爆炸牌。他在櫃子裡待了很久很久，被很強大的魔力包圍著，進而使他逐漸擁有意識──和很久以前我怎麼誕生的相去不遠。而我說『談話』，當然啦，我並不是說我們用聲音交流。我不確定我們是怎麼理解對方的，真的，但我們就是辦到了。  
  
耐特在那抽屜裡是隻老鳥，還提供了相當有用的建議。他也幫助了我適應；挺困難的，對於擁有自覺和困在一個抽屜裡面。所以我們相處地還挺融洽的，在抽屜裡有過一小段開心的日子，如果沒有什麼特殊抱負的話。但耐特總是暗示著脫逃計劃，和非常興奮地得知我能顫動。他格外興奮於得知我能秀出文字。  
  
「我會引起他們的注意力，」有天耐特說道。  
  
「誰的？」我問說。  
  
「任何來到這裡的人，」耐特有條理地說。「小孩子除非他們惹上了些麻煩，否則才不會被拖到這裡來，而我決定那就是我想要混在一起的那種人。」  
  
「蠻叫人贊同的，」我說。我告訴過他相當多關於我和劫盜的冒險故事。  
  
「聽起來就是，所以我會做的事情是，引起他們的注意力。當他們拉開抽屜的時候，你顫動到他們身上，友善的那種。一旦他們得到了你，你就秀出訊息，他們才不會忘了你的老朋友耐特。」  
  
要我在沒被開啟的狀態下要秀出文字還挺難的，但自從耐特第一次提出計畫後，我就一直在努力解決這點。有天當我們再次察看細節時，我突然想到某件事情。  
  
「耐特，」我說，「只是，你要怎麼引起他們的注意？你不會…引爆你自己吧，對不對？」  
  
「才不咧，」耐特說，「雖然要花點時間，但我想我能辦到的。就在我醒過來的那天，發現我是誰還有我被困在一個該死的抽屜後，我以為我可以引爆我自己，過度絕望嘛。你知道的，一了百了。但到頭來我卻沒辦法做到。」  
  
「那麼…你會怎麼引起他們的注意？」  
  
耐特在他的盒子裡窸窣作響著──那是他大笑的方式──然後說道，「像這樣。」  
  
**呼嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚～**  
  
我大為驚愕。「耐特！那是你嗎？那是你弄的嗎？」  
  
耐特在他的箱子裡發出更多的悉窸窣窣聲。「相當令人印象深刻，哦？」  
  
「你是怎麼 **弄** 的？」  
  
「這嘛…」耐特說，「我是用來爆炸的，不是嗎？製造一大堆的噪音。我告訴你唷，這裡在你出現之前可是天殺的無聊透頂。所以我得自我娛樂一下嘛。我鍛鍊了我自己不用爆炸也能製造噪音。」  
  
「帥呆了。可是，耐特…」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「那個，如果你獲救了──那個，你是副爆炸牌。小孩子超愛玩的。」  
  
耐特悉窣作響了下，我猜是引以為傲。  
  
「你看不出來嗎？」我問道。「如果你獲救了，他們就會和你一起玩！你就會…你就會 **爆炸** 的。」  
  
「我知道啊，」耐特說，但他聽起來一點也不擔心。「聽好了，」耐特說，「那就是我存在的 **意義** ，用來玩還有爆炸。那就是我生命的所有意義。我想不出來其他我更想做的事情了。然後當我終於被拿來玩的時候，和我一起玩的孩子們會聽見他們從未聽過的爆炸聲！那會超酷的！ **絕對** 沒有人會忘記我。」  
  
「可是我會想你的，耐特。」  
  
「哦，去它的，」耐特說，「不要發蠢了。你是用來引導人們和讓他們遠離麻煩的。我是用來娛樂和狂轟爛炸的。我很期待耶──那一定會很好玩的。見鬼的好過閒坐在這長霉的舊抽屜無所事事，沒冒犯的意思。」  
  
「一點也不，老哥，」我說。  
  
**嘎啊啊啊啊啊欸欸欸欸欸欸欸欸欸欸咿咿咿咿咿！**  
  
「耐特！那又是你嗎？」  
  
「就是我沒錯。我鍛鍊我自己好製造很多種噪音。」  
  
「為、為什麼你以前從來沒告訴過我你能夠弄這個？」  
  
「因為我怕你會轉身就逃。我一直都在想哦，地圖，而我認為我們需要等到對的孩子進來。可不能隨隨便便就跟人回家啊。要是他們到這來只是因為笨透了呢？那可一點都不好。不行，我們需要等待某個 **特別的** 人。」  
  
「我們又怎麼能知道？」  
  
「我認為我們會知道的，」耐特說。  
  
幾年過去了，我認為我確實懂了──就在那裡，在大廳裡面，我除了彼得．佩迪魯的名字以外什麼都看不見！哦，我非常地興奮──蟲尾回來了！我就知道他會回來救我，我就是知道；耐特也非常興奮。但是蟲尾沒有來救我們；事實上，他甚至幾乎沒有離開葛來分多塔過。而不論任何時候他離開，他總是和一個叫做派西．衛斯理的在一起。  
  
現在，我可以讀到人們在說什麼，如果我把心思專注在那上頭的話，所以我觀察著這名派西．衛斯理。我試過先觀察著蟲尾，當然的嘛，但蟲尾幾乎沒說過什麼話，只有偶爾的『嘰嘰』叫！所以我專注在這派西小夥子身上，然後讓我告訴你，世界上再沒有過更無趣的人了。他從未說過 **任何** 好玩的事情，他還試圖阻止像是廚房洗劫和違反宵禁之類的事情。我一直無法理解蟲尾和這麼極度無趣的人在一起做什麼。我告訴耐特派西有多無趣，然後耐特說了，「哦，他從沒被帶到這裡來真是太好了！」  
  
「如果他真的來了，」我發誓道，「我會要你保持安靜，那他才不會給我們惹麻煩。」  
  
「再對不過了，」耐特同意道。「我才不會為了某些悶蛋引爆我自己。」  
  
我不確定我們還要等多久，但我能肯定結果證明是蟲尾回到城堡後兩年左右。我總是在密切觀察著，可以說，注意真正的惡作劇製造達人。耐特和我決定要十分挑剔才行。  
  
然後現在，已經有三個來自衛魏斯理家族的男孩們；他們都是優秀的學生和運動員，儘管如此，較年長的兩個偶爾也會違反宵禁，他們都沒有達到耐特和我設下的標準。我自然就不會對雙胞胎來到城堡時有任何的特別期待。  
  
多有天賦啊！他們在城堡的第一個月，他們就每一個晚上都違反宵禁，像是惡鬼一般四處亂跑和闖禍。他們也很叫人驚嘆──他們只被抓到過一次。  
  
但這還不到一半呢。我有時候看著他們的對話，然後我迅速地確信就是這兩個男孩了。耐特也非常地興奮；他和我現在正試圖找出一件我們從未想過的事情的解決之道：首先就是怎麼讓男孩們到辦公室來。一旦他們來了，我們就會引起他們的注意；但是要怎麼安排呢？  
  
我們不需要。他們會來的。  
  
「你確定嗎？」耐特問著。「那不是一廂情願的秀出文字？」  
  
「確定，」我說。「我看見對話了的。他們決定了既然飛七將這辦公室鎖的那麼牢，不管他在這裡放的是什麼，肯定棒透了。他們正試著找出能讓他們被抓進這裡的方法。」  
  
「聰明，」耐特驚歎不已地說著。「 **肯定** 就是他們了。」  
  
我無法一直看著所有人，所以我沒看見他們究竟給飛七惹了什麼樣的麻煩。但我看見他們被押向辦公室，然後我馬上告訴耐特。  
  
「他們一定十分聰明才能將飛七引出辦公室，讓他們被留在裡面，」耐特說。「然後就輪到我們啦。」  
  
不論他們做了什麼，飛七都對其感到非常生氣，比平時更加火大。他滿腹牢騷地對著他們抱怨個沒完，非常非常嚴重地威脅著。  
  
然後從他辦公室外的走廊傳來一連串的爆炸聲，接著飛七衝了出去，對著噪音生氣地咒罵。  
  
兩個男孩跳了起來；筆直地朝我們的櫃子過來。  
  
「喂，別過去那個，喬治，」站在門邊把風的那個說。「他才不會放任何 **真的** 好玩的東西在那咧。那是騙人的。」  
  
喬治突然掉頭離開標有 **對任何人都天殺的無效** 的櫃子，而我聽見了一道像是最甜美的音樂的聲音。  
  
**呼唔嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！**  
  
**嘰咿咿咿咿咿咿咿、叭、叭、叭、嘶啪碰哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！**  
  
是耐特。  
  
**嗚叭啊、嗚叭啊、嗞嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！唔嗚嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！**  
  
我們的抽屜被猛然拉開，然後我盡我所能地顫動。喬治．衛斯理抓住了我並盯著我瞧。「是你弄的嗎？」他問道。我試著秀出文字，但我卻因為太緊張只弄出了鬼畫符般的句子。  
  
「 **呼嗚嗚** ，」耐特從抽屜裡說著。  
  
「哦，一副爆炸牌耶！帥呆啦！」  
  
「沒時間了！」弗雷從門口叫道。  
  
兩個男孩衝回他們原先一直坐著的椅子。耐特和我被藏在喬治的袍子底下搖搖欲墜。我很害怕我們會掉出去，然後被塞回抽屜裡面。  
  
飛七回來了，大吼大叫了一陣子才放他們走。不管在走廊上發生了什麼，都說服他用來指責逮捕他們的苛刻罪行是無罪的。  
  
當我們跌跌撞撞地奔回葛來分多塔時，耐特和我正對我們的自由感到欣喜若狂。他也向我透露，他總是希望他能看一看葛來分多塔，因為我說了很多很多這裡的事。  
  
弗雷和喬治直接回到他們的寢室──那並不是我被創造出來的那一間，但十分相似──接著喬治馬上將我們從他的袍子底下拿出來。他們快速地看了我一眼就把我放到一旁去。他們待會兒會有時間給我的。現下，他們想要和耐特一起玩。  
  
「就是現在了，老弟！」耐特說，而我能夠告訴你他有多興奮和開心。雙胞胎直接在床上就和他玩了起來。  
  
第一道爆炸聲十分地響亮，甚至讓弗雷整個都摔出了床舖，也令我顫動到空中去。雙胞胎盯著耐特看好一會兒，然後看著彼此，再轉回耐特身上。他們一齊說道：  
  
「酷斃了！」  
  
但爆炸聲也引起了其他人的注意──他們大多數以為弗雷和喬治在做些他們不該做的，接著對於耐特的爆炸聲是多麼響亮感到吃驚。他的爆炸也很別出心裁。他不是只有製造爆炸聲；他還一齊高聲歡呼。  
  
**碰！**  
  
**耶呀呀呀呀呀呀呀、呼咿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿！**  
  
**碰！**  
  
**嗒、嗚咿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿！**  
  
很快地，寢室就充滿了各個年紀的男孩子，每個都對耐特的能力深深著迷。甚至連派西都說了一次還不錯。  
  
當遊戲結束，還有些許的卡片剩了下來。然後那些剩下的卡片一口氣一起炸開，接著耐特做了件他從未告訴過我他能辦到的事情。花火。最後的爆炸在空中放射出絕妙的閃光。每一個都與掌聲相互交錯著。  
  
當全數結束，煙霧也開始散去之後，男主席說，「那是歷年來最精采的爆炸牌了。」我對於耐特沒能聽見感到遺憾；那肯定會讓他引以為傲的。  
  
在玩樂之後就是晚餐時間。在耐特的壯舉結束後，我當然不會介意被忽視，但我在晚餐期間還是有一點點的擔心。要是他們忘記我怎麼辦？要是他們認定我就只是一張破舊的紙片呢？我像發了狂似地練習秀出文字。  
  
晚餐之後，當男孩們回到他們的寢室裡來時，喬治把我放到他的床頭櫃上，我真的有那麼一下子被嚇到，以為我被遺忘了。但在熄燈和放下床簾之後，喬治偷偷摸摸地把我拿到床上去。在一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音後，弗雷也坐到他的床鋪上來。喬治說道「 **路摸思！** 」，然後我們就沐浴在柔和的光線下。  
  
「你拿到什麼，喬治？」  
  
「不知。但他和那個牌放在一起──」  
  
「──所以這一定是很棒的。」  
  
「我的想法──」  
  
「──正是如此。」  
  
_我很特別，你們倆天殺的白痴_ ，我秀出文字。 _你們只是太蠢，蠢到無法想出我是做什麼用的。_  
  
「它侮辱我們！」  
  
「好樣的！」  
  
「很讚的個性判斷，嗯？」  
  
「最讚的。」  
  
_閉嘴，你們這天殺的傻瓜。你們不好奇我做什麼用的嗎？_  
  
「什麼，還有侮辱以外的嗎？」  
  
_多多了，如果你們不是這麼鈍，鈍到連鬼魂都沒辦法穿過你們的話。_  
  
「那告訴我們啊。」他們齊聲說道。  
  
這嘛，真叫我進退兩難。  
  
_我辦不到。_  
  
「為什麼不行？」弗雷問道。  
  
_因為有一道通關密語在，你們這兩個巨大的叉尾犬毛屑球。_  
  
「它怎麼知道媽給你取的小名啊，弗雷？」  
  
「錯了，那是她給你的小名。我是超帥的那個。」  
  
_你們兩個都是白癡。_  
  
「哦，它也遇過派西了！」  
  
_派西悶到連死人都想爬出他們的棺材好離他遠點！_  
  
「哦，它 **肯定** 遇過派西了！」  
  
「是啊，可是我們少了點東西耶，喬治。」  
  
「通關密語。」  
  
「沒錯。」  
  
「好吧，那，」喬治說，「告訴我們通關密語吧。」  
  
_我辦不到。_  
  
「有道理，」弗雷失望了一下後說道。「但我敢說我們可以想出來的。」  
  
_我確定你們可以，倆流鼻涕的笨蛋。_  
  
「那給我們點提示嘛。是一個字還是一段話？」  
  
_一段話，哦超低能。_  
  
「第一個字是？」  
  
_你們怎麼稱呼你們自己？_  
  
「我是弗雷然後他是喬治。」  
  
_不對，大餅臉！ **你們** 怎麼稱呼 **你們自己** ？_  
  
「帥氣。」  
  
「才華洋溢。」  
  
「見多識廣。」  
  
「左撇子。」  
  
「你說真的？」  
  
「對啊，你不是嗎？」  
  
_天殺的大白痴，你們這一對。_ 我稍稍顫動開了些，感到不爽。喬治抓住我，把我拉了回來。  
  
「我們要通關密語，」他說。「是一段話，沒錯吧？給我們幾個空格，那我們才知道需要幾個字。」  
  
聽起來挺有道理的。我秀了十五格空格給他們。  
  
「現在，」弗雷沉思著說道，「我怎麼稱呼我自己？」  
  
我決定讓他們嘗試一下，然後幫他們把『我』放了進去。畢竟，他有說了正確的字嘛。  
  
_我、我。_  
  
「第一個字是『我』，」喬治說，「我猜是個宣誓。一個誓言。」  
  
「那聽起來不危險嗎？」  
  
「我毫無疑問地希望是！」  
  
「哦，好極了！」  
  
「我在此 **允諾** ──」  
  
「我在此 **起誓** ──」  
  
「我在此 **發誓** ──」  
  
我把它填了進去。  
  
「就它了！可是還有個詞在那前面耶。」  
  
「我在此 **真實** 發誓──」  
  
「我在此 **確實** 發誓──」  
  
「我在此 **由衷** 發誓──」  
  
「我在此 **鄭重** 發誓──」  
  
「對了！」  
  
「嗯，下一個字一定是『分號』或『逗號』其中之一。」  
  
我填了進去。  
  
_我在此鄭重發誓，我_  
  
「我 **將會** ──」  
  
「我 **應該** ──」  
  
「我 **絕對** ──」  
  
「有了！」  
  
「你認為我們要做什麼？」  
  
他們沉默地坐了好幾分鐘。我決定該給另一個提示。  
  
_想想方向，黏巴蟲臭口氣。_  
  
「東、西。」  
  
「南、北。」  
  
「上、下──」  
  
「又有啦。」  
  
喬治大笑了起來。  
  
「媽老是說我們懷？」  
  
「不懷好意！」  
  
那棒透了，真的棒透了，再次聽見那道通關密語。我做的第一件事情，想當然的，就是書寫出我創造者的名字和我的頭銜。  
  
「這些名字好怪。」  
  
「筆名。」  
  
「皮名。」  
  
「你認為他們是誰？」  
  
「不知，但他們製造了這張──」  
  
「『劫盜地圖』，」弗雷低聲說著。  
  
我展了開來，第一次在那好幾年前獸足把我闔上之後。我也知道我落到了適合的人手裡。  
  
衛斯理雙胞胎是所有魔法地圖都想要擁有的。就像我的老朋友劫盜，他們結合了超棒、絕妙又創意十足的挑撥離間和惡作劇。他們從不感到害怕，而我很樂於引導他們到任何我能帶他們去的地方。我第一個秀給他們看的就是廚房，然後是秘密通道──我告訴他們我知道的所有秘密。我們有過無數的歡樂時光。儘管如此，在我墨水的最深處，有時候我仍渴望著我的老朋友們。  
  
在雙胞胎第三學年的時候，一個姓波特的男孩出現了，我一開始並不知道他有任何過人之處。他毫無疑問地給他自己惹了夠多的麻煩，但他可不是唯一的一個。  
  
在我和雙胞胎在一起的第五年的時候，事情變得完全不同了。他們並沒有帶我回家度過夏天，也還沒有學生回到學校裡來，所以有天我在喬治的床頭櫃上閒晃蕩，感到真的有點無聊。我試著自我娛樂，所以啦，我望向校園──有時候海格，那個獵場看守人，會把陷入某些困境或其他什麼的，然後會和某些很大的野獸賽跑追捕或是被追捕。但並不是海格引起了我的注意。  
  
天狼星．布萊克。  
  
我開心極了。耐特會說那是一廂情願的秀出文字。我檢查了一次，然後再一次。  
  
天狼星．布萊克。獸足回來了！他會不會以為我還在那文件櫃的抽屜裡面？他會去那裡找我嗎？他知道我和雙胞胎在一起嗎？或者也許他會和彼得會合，然後我們三個可以一塊在城堡裡四處闖蕩，就如同往日時光一般。  
  
兩天後，當所有的學生都抵達時，事情變得更棒了。就在那裡，和歸來的學生們一起進入城堡，就是我一直以來渴望著再見到的名字。  
  
雷木思．路平。  
  
月影。  
  
這真是太棒了！我四個朋友裡的三個都回來了！我興奮得快要承受不住。月影會來找我的，我知道他會的。蟲尾或許忘了我，但月影絕對不會。更棒的是，既然月影、蟲尾和獸足都回來了──那鹿角也不會太久了！這是有史以來最棒的消息了。我四個朋友都會歸來，我們可以用我們舊有的方式奔過城堡大廳。我想他們想得不得了。我總是想著我們的再度聚首。  
  
然後最奇怪的事情發生了。每個我留意到的地方，人們都在談論著 **天狼星．布萊克** 。但他們不是在說良善的事情，或是好的事情。有時候，他們甚至說天狼星殺了詹姆．波特。  
  
我大為吃驚。那毫無道理可言啊！獸足殺害鹿角？絕對不可能，千百萬年都不可能發生的事。但隨著時間推移，我開始納悶了……不論是蟲尾還是月影都從未去找過獸足，儘管他就住在渾拚柳通道末端的木屋裡。事實上，蟲尾一直在試圖避開他──獸足來過城堡兩次，第二次來的時候，蟲尾逃到海格那裡去住，而且很顯然地，他沒有告訴過任何人他去了哪裡。  
  
但我想對我而言，最難過的事情是月影並沒有在找我。他從來沒有跟飛七說過話，從未試著闖入飛七的辦公室。我確定他試著找過我，就算我不在他認為我在的地方。我試圖告訴我自己，或許飛七告訴他我被偷了，但即使是飛七都以為我只是張平凡的破舊紙片。不，月影並沒有在找我。就連和雙胞胎四處亂跑都不是那麼快樂了。  
  
接著，雙胞胎把我給了別人──我十分地吃驚。我聽到過他們談論這件事，所以我知道他們要做什麼，可即使如此，說實在話我還是感到些許不快。但當他們把我交出去時，他們說了些關於我的貼心話！而新的男孩……他的名字是波特，就像鹿角一樣。然後他也有一件隱形披風，就像鹿角一樣！或許，我下了決心，這個改變會對我們都有所好處。或許這個也能不懷好意。  
  
我們一開始只做了些普通的事情，真的──到廚房去啦，和利用秘密通道到活米村去啦。當然我很樂於將所有的小秘密展現給他看，而他也非常地留意它們，就像月影曾經做過的。但他從沒用月影從前對我說話的方式跟我說話。說真的，我有那麼點難過。  
  
然後有一個晚上……那晚上，我們一起在城堡裡潛行──我盡速試圖警告他關於石內卜。他及時將我闔了起來，但石內卜依舊抓住了我，然後將我們一起拖下去他的辦公室。我想要顫動好離開他，但我也不想讓我的新朋友惹上麻煩。除此之外，我有些事想對老石內卜說想很久了。  
  
我無法相信他真的試圖開啟我！哦，那份愉悅！我的老朋友們可是幫我裝載了專屬於石內卜的侮辱呢，以防萬一他得到我的話，然後我告訴你唷──那真是太好玩了，終於能將它們說出口！就像是鬆了一口氣──我等了 **非常非常地** 久的。而我也不在乎要是石內卜在那之後直接把我扔進火裡燒掉我。不，我會像耐特般燃盡我的生命之火──做我注定該做的事情，用 **正確的** 方式做。  
  
唔嗯──有一點小騷動或其他什麼的；老實說，我非常地興奮，我並沒有密切注意著。但突然間，我聽見了一道熟悉的聲音，然後我被一雙熟悉的手握著，我始終記得的握住我的第一雙手。  
  
月影。  
  
起初，他告訴石內卜我只是些小孩子的玩具，我以為他已經忘記我了。但接著呢，他悄悄地拍著我的邊緣。他記得的。  
  
我們到入口大廳去──那男孩跟著我們──然後他給了哈利一頓關於我的嚴厲斥責。月影也一樣，認為獸足他是、是殺人犯。那令人難以置信，可是月影都說了……  
  
在男孩離開我們之後，月影回到他的房間，將我展開在他書桌上，用他的魔杖輕敲著我。  
  
「我在此鄭重發誓，我絕對不懷好意。」  
  
_月影！_ 我一被完全開啟立即就秀出了他的名字  
  
「哈囉，地圖，」他溫柔地說道。  
  
_我一直都好想你哦，你這豆花臉娘娘腔_ ，我告訴他。用我給他的專屬名字。  
  
「我也一直都很想你，」他說，輕拍著我的邊緣。「我一直以來都對你感到很抱歉。我很高興你這些年來沒有卡在抽屜裡。哈利究竟是怎麼找到你的？」  
  
_那兩個裝模作樣、愛闖禍的娘氣類猿弗雷和喬治．衛斯理。_  
  
他輕輕地笑著。「哦，我很高興你時常不懷好意。有人增加任何咒語到你身上嗎？」  
  
_沒有。_  
  
「這樣，那我要來囉。」他用他的魔杖輕觸著我的羊皮紙。「地圖，如果你看見哈利．波特在任何地方接近天狼星．布萊克的話，你必須用任何你能做到的方式警告我。」他的魔杖發著光，然後我感覺到咒語竄進我的體內。我也感到有點驚訝──他沒有使用任何魔法咒語，只是告訴我他想要的。  
  
儘管如此，我還是很開心。我有新的咒語了──這麼久以來的第一個，感覺就跟在風中顫動一樣美好──還有月影再度找到了我。更棒的是，他一直都在思念著我。  
  
沒過多久，我就看見了月影要我警告他的事情。他正在喝茶，漫不經心地看著我，但也在看著別的東西──我想他是在再次確認月亮週期表，我沒有把握。可是我必須引起他的注意。  
  
_月月月月影影影影影影！_  
  
他瞠目驚舌地抬起頭來。  
  
「地圖…你有 **說話** 嗎？」  
  
「月影！」我又說了一次。然後我開始用亮綠色的字母閃爍著『哈利．波特』和『天狼星．布萊克』的名字。他們還沒接近彼此，但他們正朝著同個方向前進。月影盯著我看了一會兒。有不少的人碰頭了──哈利、獸足、蟲尾，還有哈利的朋友們。  
  
「那、那是不可能的，」我聽見他低聲說著。「彼得、彼得．佩迪魯 **死了** 。」  
  
_錯了，他才沒有，你這不學無術的笨蛋_ ，我秀給他看。 _這七年來他一直都在。_  
  
「什麼？一直以來？」  
  
我想了一下子。 _他有了新綽號，你這巨大瘤斑。_  
  
「新綽號？」  
  
_斑斑。_  
  
「榮恩的老鼠，」他說。「老天啊。」  
  
他在狂奔離去前沒有心思將我闔上，可是他有小心不要把他的茶放到我身上，而我對此深表感謝。  
  
我敢說你們已經聽過之後所有的事了。那油膩膩的混帳石內卜無法對獸足進行報復，所以他轉向月影。我不確定那時什麼樣的事情會發生在我身上──月影就要離開城堡了。他會帶著我嗎？我除了城堡和活米村以外什麼都不知道啊！我還能到哪裡去？我會有新的咒語嗎？  
  
但是不知怎地……我也不想要離開。我想待在月影身邊，可是城堡才是我被創造的緣由。我想待在這裡。  
  
「我會想念你的，地圖。」月影說。  
  
_我也是。_  
  
「啊？不侮辱啦？」  
  
接著哈利就進來了，月影把我交還給他。我必須承認，就和我將會想念月影一樣多，我也很樂於回去做我被創造出來的事情。而哈利和他的朋友們就跟劫盜同樣會闖禍。  
  
在月影離開之後，哈利帶我回到他的宿舍，然後把我抽了出來。他說出通關密語。  
  
_你準備好了嗎？_ 當我被完全開啟時我問他說。  
  
他盯著我看。「準備？」  
  
_準備製造更多的謎團，你這鳥窩頭斜眼瘦竹竿！你還在等什麼？你已經擁有邀請函了！快走啊！我就是為了麻煩而誕生的──所以我們沒日沒夜地去四處闖蕩城堡。躲到秘密角落還有給史萊哲林找麻煩。沒有什麼比冒險更棒的了，而我就是為此而誕生的。_  
  
_還有你們也是，你們這尖鼻子廢柴。_  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2012.01.31**  
>  給自己的歸國賀文～耶！！！（亂灑小花）  
> 在飛機上翻譯真是打發時間的好法子 =v=  
> 深夜裡配著冷風颼颼吹過智齒的空洞處翻譯校正真不是人能受的、嗚～  
> （一回國就被牙醫師拔掉一顆智齒O_o||||…嘴巴感覺好空洞唷）  
> 文中好多的侮辱都想得頭好大、大到快倒栽蔥了啦！  
> 對了、對了  
> 翻譯過程中發現一個不錯的網站，不知道大家知不知道呢？  
> 是哈利波特的專屬WIKI耶！  
> 不過人家查了字之後還是沒能看得很懂  
> 只好就依照最下方的名詞出處去翻找書本啦XD  
>   
> 這篇和書配合著看挺有感覺的呢～^-^  
> （差點就想把故事加進去給大家一起看了）  
> 雖然犬狼戲份真的是細微地一──點點而已…Orz||||  
> 黑犬你把雷米拐到哪裡去咬肩膀了？！！XDD  
> 不過搶戲的雙子對話也好可愛，特別是他們在老王賣瓜那段、嘿嘿！  
> 然後邊翻譯不斷地邊想到Ｘ提過的小天摩托車和衛斯理噗噗的腦補私奔番外XDDD  
> 所以這篇其實應該改名叫做…  
> 劫盜地圖日記  
> 之  
> 劫盜地圖與爆炸牌耐特抽屜裡的秘密小戀曲（？！）  
> PS. 如果有任何問題或感想歡迎踩下你的泥腳印唷，原作者會很開心的～^-^  
> 　（啊…可是人家要翻成英文就小小頭痛了、嘿XD）  
>   
> 


End file.
